Destiny
by steampunkqueen2489
Summary: Lucy Quo sat staring at the tiny baby in the hospital basinet before her hooked up to so many wires, monitors, and machines. She finally put her head in her hands and wracked her mind trying to figure it all out.


Part 1

Lucy Quo sat staring at the tiny baby in the hospital basinet before her hooked up to so many wires, monitors, and machines. She finally put her head in her hands and wracked her mind trying to figure it all out. She and Cole had both been so happy when they had found out she was pregnant. They knew the child would have a hard life, being the child of two conduits, and most likely a conduit itself. There was danger just carrying even a dormant conduit gene on your DNA.(Look what had happened to Quo for it) But, they also knew the child could have a decent life, considering, and maybe even turn out to be another hero like Cole. And Cole was a hero, no matter what the public said or thought. Quo knew the truth.

**flashback**

"Cole, there's something important I need to tell you." Quo said. She and Cole were walking through the city of New Marais, back to their hideout, from where there was a riot that they had just broken up with minimal harm to civilians.

"Yeah. You got my attention." Cole said, grinning, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him as they walked. It was rare that they walked together, as usually Quo flew somewhere when it was a decent distance. But, this time, she needed to talk to Cole.

"Well, Cole, it's like this..." she started, then drew her breath in sharply, holding it in for a moment as she carefully contemplated how to proceed.

"Quo?" he said, looking her right in the eyes. Even though they were together, he still sometimes called her by her last name. It was his version of a little pet nickname for her. "Lucy. What is it?"

She deeply exhaled, her naturally cold breath forming a small frost cloud apon hitting the warm air. "Cole, I'm pregnant." she said.

"Pregnant." Cole said, stopping and putting his hands on her shoulders as he looked her in the eyes. His expression was blank for a moment.

"Cole McGrath," Quo said, "I'm pregnant with your child."

Cole smiled and pulled Quo close to him, hugging her.

**end flashback**

But, somehow, at some point, something went wrong somewhere. Their baby girl could possibly die. She was in stable condition at the moment, but there was still the chance her health could take a bad turn again. Quo felt that it had been her fault, that physically she failed at being a mother. She thought that maybe the things Bertrand had done to her had rendered her body physically imperfect, causing the premature birth of the baby. The doctor had said that wasn't the case, that it had nothing to do with her body not being strong enough, that it was just a fluke, that it happens to many women. Though, Quo still felt it was somehow her fault.

**flashback**

"Cole!"

The panic in Quo's scream made Cole turn around and look in the direction of the scream. He saw Quo, who was 6 months along, coming down the stairs with her hand on her abdomen, the expression on her face a mix of panic and pain.

"Quo!" he said, jumping up off of the couch and running over to her.

"Cole, I'm bleeding." she said, wincing in pain again, "Cole, it hurts."

"Oh my God. Quo." Cole said, putting one hand on her shoulder and his other hand on her arm. "Zeke, go get the truck!" he yelled to his friend, who, before the commotion, had been asleep on the couch.

"Alright. You got it." Zeke said, jumping up (as fast as he could) and running out to go start his truck. Lucy wrapped her arm around Cole, leaning on him as they walked out to Zeke's truck. She clung tightly to Cole the whole ride to the hospital.

She had gone into early labor, and the baby was delivered 3 months premature. Quo was very weak and even passed out afterwards. She was kept in the hospital for a few days as she had lost a lot of blood. Cole had to explain to the doctors though, that the coldness of her body had nothing to do with her condition.

**end flashback**

"Quo."

Cole's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She lifted her head and looked up at him. She blinked her sparkling blue eyes at him.

"Quo. Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. As much as I can be anyway." she said. Cole sat down beside her.

"Let's not even try to think that way. She's going to be okay. She's a fighter, like her mother." he said, looking into Quo's ice blue eyes. He knew that the reason Quo made it throught what she had because she was a fighter. She was one of the strongest people Cole had ever known. That was one of the many reasons he was amazed by her. Her pale lips twisted into a frown still.

"She needs a name, you know." Cole said, trying to deter Quo from thinking negative thoughts. And they hadn't come up with a name for their child yet.

"You're right, Cole." she said quietly. She tilted her head as she sat silently in thought for a moment.

"Destiny." she said after a moment of thought.

"Destiny?" Cole said, looking blankly at her.

"Destiny, because her fate, her destiny, is undecided, a mystery." Quo explained.

Cole grinned. "Desiny." he said, "Perfect."

Quo smiled at him. "And her middle name will be Collette. Do you know why?" she said, smiling a little more.

Cole's grin widened. He shook his head. "No. Why?" he asked.

"Well, because her middle name is after her father, Cole. It's like a feminine version of his name." Lucy explained.

"Well, her father must be one hell of a guy." Cole said, laughing a little.

"Oh, he is." Lucy said, laughing with him a little.


End file.
